


Safe and Sound

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio's in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Horatio woke to an annoying beeping noise and when he tried to move even the act of turning his head made it spin. He groaned and willed the motion in his head to stop.

"Shhh... Be still..." he heard a voice tell him.

He recognised the voice, but he couldn't focus enough to immediately identify it. "Where?" he finally managed to ask.

"You've been shot. You're in the hospital."

Calleigh. He finally recognized her voice. He should have known it would be her here with him. She was always there when he really needed her and he'd missed her of late.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ryan and Kyle found you. Saris and Julia have been arrested," she explained.

"Kyle?" he asked trying to raise up off the bed while fighting down the churning in his stomach as a result of his spinning head.

"I took him to Daddy's no one will think to look for him there," she explained. "We've placed you under protective custody. Wearing the vest was a good idea but the shot missed by an inch and did some real damage."

Horatio reached out for her hand and when he felt its warmth in his he rested his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Calleigh was with him. He was safe. His son was safe and that was all that really mattered.


End file.
